DeadMoon (Sailor Moon and Deadpool Crossover)
by JackDroid1999
Summary: When I tell Deadpool to Meet Sailor Moon then things are going to get crazy! Warning: some Adult Jokes and Deadpool craziness. Enjoy!
1. A Crossover

One day Deadpool was hanging out on a tree in a Town park waiting for his targets to come through. He was swinging legs, listening to the song "Nine to Five" and was drawing a picture of himself Stabbing a sword through a guys chest with blood spilling everywhere. he then turns his attention to you the reader and said  
"Oh, Oh, hey there! I know right, how did I get my very own Fanfic crossover. Well, I can't say much but What I can say is 1999 told me to do a crossover with Sailor moon so I am. Now I have to wait for them in which I have no time for, Sooo...  
He then grabs some tear-gas bombs and drops them onto the people in the park and he said to no one in particular  
"Action!"  
As the people were running away he drops down to the ground and said  
"And... Wait for it... Showtime!"  
"Stop right there!"  
He then turns around and to no one's surprise, it was Sailor Moon and her daughter from the future (or something like that) Chibi-Moon. Deadpool got all Cheeky and said  
"Oh hello there Ladies! Sorry, I'm already Taken but if you can get me sailor moon that would be nice, Thank you."  
Sailor moon had gotten Pissy And said  
"Just let me finish!"  
"Alright then. I mean the reader and I already know what you're going to say but please Amuse us your Mooness."  
Both sailor moon and Chibi Moon got confused and Chibi Moon asked  
"What do you mean "The Reader?"  
"Oh My God, ladies! The Reader! You know the person reading this mess of a story. Excuse me JackDroid1999 but you know how bad it is. Anyways I think me and the reader has a Few complaints."

"First, wear a damn mask! I mean if Tuxedo mask can do it You can do it too. Second, what's up with the costumes I mean Talk about a Mini-skirt! I mean seriously I'm pretty sure a whole lot of Teenage boys watch the '90's Tv show just for that alone but seriously get something a little longer. By God! Seriously! Thirdly! Be less of an Airhead I mean I know you're all the teenage stereotype but for crying out loud all of the other teenage stereotypes are making fun of you for it! I think That is all. Please Continue."  
Sailor moon could only say  
"Wow. That's both confusing and harsh at the same time."  
"Well, aren't you going to do your 90's stereotypical superhero intro you do every episode?"  
"what? Oh yeah! we'll do it."  
The two tried to figure out where the left off and continued from there.  
"Stop right there!"  
Chibi moon continued therewith  
"You can't just hurt people like that!"  
Back to Sailor moon  
"We are the sailor scouts and by the Power of Luna We will punish you!"  
Deadpool starts clapping his hands and said to them  
"Wow, aren't you two a little stupid aren't you."  
"Hey, that's mean!"  
"Well, ladies I am no hero."  
He draws out his pistols and said  
"Alright let's get this crossover over with."  
He starts firing in which the two girls took cover. He kept saying "Blam!" as he fired his guns until he ran out of bullets and threw it away for his Katana's. Sailor moon pulls out her sword and Deadpool replies  
"Wow! what is that?!"  
"It's my sword."  
"No, no, no, that's not a sword. That's a fairy wand or even a "Censored". Either way its for girls in one way or another."  
They were both stunned at that remark and sailor moon said with her head in her hand  
"Why on this good green earth would you say that or even say something so vulgar in front of a little girl."  
"Like I said I'm no Hero."  
They entered a sword fight in which ended up into a stalemate in which Deadpool shocked her with an over-powered Joybuzzer which sent her flying back. Smoking from being nearly fried. she got up gritting her teeth and trying to get up but Deadpool only kicked her while she's down holding Chibi Moon by her throat. He said  
" Well Ladies anymore of You coming here to fight me?"  
"Yes!"  
"And showtime once again!"  
There was Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Neptune, Uranus and Venus standing there to stop him.  
"That was a nice game you played..."  
"...But we're here to turn the tables-"  
"Yeah, Yeah, yeah! Look I'm a little a tried here so why don't we have some coffee. Hey, JackDroid write me up some coffee here!"  
By demand, I gave him some coffee and after taking a sip he said  
" Man that's some good coffee..."  
He turns to the girls and said  
"...Now Look girls I know what's going to happen here. I'm going to kick your butts, then Tuxedo mask will show up and give a word of encouragement (And BTW he's in that bush over there) and I'm going to get my butt kicked."  
Tuxedo mask jumped from the bushes and asks  
"How?!"  
"I just know things. I break the 4th wall it's my thing."  
He takes another sip and said  
"Alright I'll just fix your leader here and I'll be gone. Hey, JackDroid Fix her up!"  
I fix her up using the power of writing! He then says  
"OK, I'll be gone now but remember I'll be back. Bye!"  
I write Him away by the usage of... IDK A Unicorn!; That's a thing he likes. Sailor Moon just said afterwards  
"That was sure one weird Man..."  
Chibi Moon comments  
"Yeah."  
The End... Maybe...


	2. DeadMoon: A sequel becuase of Views Pt1

One day Serena ( Sailor Moon) and Darien (Tuxedo Mask) were on one of their usual dates until Serena received a phone call from Amy (Sailor Mercury).  
"Amy, what is it?"  
"Serena Come here quick!"  
"Why?"  
"Just come here quick!"  
The phone was snatched from her and a familiar wacky voice said  
"Come here quick Moonsy! I have a mission for you. Byeeee."  
*Click*  
"Oh No."  
Darien noticed she was worried and asked  
"What's wrong?"  
"It's Something really important. Let's get going."  
Time Skip!  
It was, Wait for it... Drum roll please!; Deadpool! and he was holding the rest of the sailor scouts up and Raye (Sailor Mars) asked the psychotic Mercenary  
"What do you want from us?"  
"Oh, nothing girl that wears too much red and Shoots Fire from her Hands; It's just I need all of you for a mission. That's all. So anyone of you wants Lunch? I'm buying.  
Lita (Sailor Jupiter) Tries to take the Gun away from him and goes as far as to grab his arm but then he Tazes her and knocks her out cold. He then grabs Luna by the neck and said to the rest of them  
"All right everyone! If one more person dares to try to grab me again I will shoot the Talking Cat in the face... Or I will make a freak show carnival sideshow act about a talking cat with her. I could rake in millions!"  
Dollar signs appear in his eyes in a cartoonish sign of greed. Luna yelled to him  
"Let go of me, you ruffian!"  
"Ruffian?! What is this the '1865 London?! Good geez of almighty for cheese and crackers what kind of Wackadoodles am I dealing with?!"  
Mina (Sailor Venus) got very pissy and asked  
"We're The Wackadoodles here?!"  
"yes!"  
He then wraps his arm around her neck in a headlock and then starts knocking on her head Mockingly asking  
"Hello?! Hello?! Anyone there?!"  
Link to what this would look like; Begins at 00:40 end at 00:45: [link]  
Serena and Darien finally came and he aims a second gun at them and said  
"Well look at that. isn't it Moonsy and Mr. I dress too fancy to fight."  
He then turns to you the reader and said  
"If You like these nicknames then please comment and/or review below to tell me if you do. Thanks!"  
They were all confused as it looked like he was talking to a wall. He then coughs into his fist to start the conversation but accidentally shoots himself in the face and they all screamed in terror as it looked like he killed himself. Serena said to the rest of them  
"I think he's dead."  
Raye just replied sarcastically  
"Yeah no sh # Sherlock!"  
Deadpool then jumped up with his face half repaired which caused them to scream again and he said something but it instead came out gargling noise. Chibiusa (Chibi Moon) asked Politely as not to piss him off  
"Can you say that again?"  
Deadpools head finally repaired and he said  
"Sorry about that I never Introduced myself last time. The name is Deadpool, Rhymes with No School, way cool and..."  
He then whips out a Wolverine impression  
"I am the best there is...-ool."  
Darien could not help but ask  
"H-How did you just... You Know. Survive a blast to the face."  
"I have a healing factor dummy! Look at this guy! isn't he a cute little dummy or what? huh, everybody!"  
He then sniffs the air and asked  
"Gah! What is that pungent odor?"  
Serna realized it was her and said  
"I think It's my perfume."  
Deadpool then said  
"Good God! That stinks."  
He then pulls out a can of air freshener and said to the reader  
"try Dr. Deadpool's deodorant! Strong enough the for a man but good enough for a prissy moon themed superhero."  
He then sprays her good with the stuff which creates a cloud around her and as she coughed she said  
" I *Cough*Hate *Cough* You *Cough*."  
"I know you mean Love!"  
He then looks around and asked  
"So where the Love Birds?"  
"Who?"  
"You know Sailor Uranus ( Amara) and Neptune (Michelle)."  
"I think they're on a vacation on a family yacht."  
He facepalms and said to the reader  
"Well Looks like I have to work with the clowns I got."  
He then turns his attention to all of them  
"You see ladies, gentleman and cats I will need you for a mission for a cut of the profits of course."  
Serena said  
"No way! we aren't..."  
"It's a Million dollars."  
"...Not going to accept the money!"  
Lita being reasonable as a decent human being try to bring equal reasoning to the others said  
"Wait for a second! How do we know this money isn't stolen or even he has the money at all."  
Deadpool smugly replies  
"Well, the girl that sounds too much like Ash Ketchum from Pokemon The job is very simple. I need you to help me take down this guy named Taskmaster. I think you all would be very good teammates for the mission and all that. each of you will receive a 2% of the cut of that sweet, sweet Million dollars."  
They all thought about it and Serena said  
"OK we'll do it but no killing will be involved."  
That is when Deadpool started going on a rant while holding all of them in a hug/headlock  
"This is the beginning Sailor Moon! Deadpool and Sailor Moon! Sailor moon and Deadpool! DeadMoon! SailorPool! Sailor Moon and Deadpool the TV show! three seasons and A Movie! Deadpool and sailor moon forever and forever! Sailor Moon and Deadpool the comic book! Sailor moon and Deadpool the Breakfast cereal!..."

Well, that is it for now. Please stay tuned for the next part and if you can leave a review then thank you. And I will work on Part 2 soon. Thanks.


End file.
